Belated Happy Birthday, teme!
by TheOrangeStar802
Summary: Birthdays were never Sasuke's thing, but who knew belated birthdays was where he'd be able to get the best birthday present in his whole life. SasuNaru. One-shot.


**A/N: Here I am, presenting yet another one-shot when I haven't posted chapters yet...but hey, this fic won't leave my mind! **

* * *

**Belated Happy Birthday, teme!**

* * *

A certain raven Uchiha gave a sigh, gazing silently by his window sill in a chair that stood about 10 inches away from his bed. He turned his head to the surrounding areas he called home, breathing deeply at the sight. Just a few minutes - maybe an hour - ago, the raven managed to give order and cleanliness to his past dusty house, since he didn't bother it aside from his own room ever since he came back - furnitures were spotless, vases, potteries and picture frames were slick and shined, and even the floor that he would walk on wasn't the least bit dull. Okay, so all of you are probably are thinking and flabbergasted at the sight of Sasuke Uchiha holding a damp rug in one hand and soon wiping through materials in the house...well...he thought so too. But everything was just...everything around him was just...

Silent.

Dull.

Lifeless.

Mute.

Unmoving.

...

Too silent.

Since it was actually his...

...his birthday!

SASUKE UCHIHA'S birthday!

Sure. For the whole what? 8? 9? 10 years he had come back, his so-called friends made his leaving Konoha as if it was nothing and continued to just let him enter their, again, so-called "Circle of Friendship" (eye roll from our current Sasuke) and treat him equally, which counted...his birthdays! Held by 2 certain crazed pink and blonde haired girl! Yeah. For all those times, he always wished that they would just one day stop it since it only brought migraines to the young Uchiha, but who knew this was the great the-world-has-suddenly-gone-too-silent-and-eery effect!

The raven sighed, shifting his gaze back to the view outside, wherein the sky was already covered with a brilliance of soft light blue, a dominating darker one, and the one that held most of the colors above, a gentle orange, that sent him back to his train of thoughts. The only reason he managed to be in those events in the first place, to be with those people, be one of them, be a kind of person who made a small exception to make his ice cold heart melt the slightest bit, was due to the one and only...

Naruto Uzumaki.

The single thought of the name caused the Uchiha's heart to beat frantically, all the while making his face flushed as well, only adding a very un-Sasuke-like-but-still-handsome-and-sexy-smile on his lips.

Naruto...Naruto was probably the only one who had ever managed to really fully take all of the raven's attention that surprised even the said raven himself. The blonde was his - these will be awkward, but, yes, this is our Sasuke's sappy thoughts - sunshine to the storm, his light to the dark, the small but very noticable spark to a dark filled room...

...the warm, brilliant heat to his ice.

Sasuke's smile then dropped, his chest tightening at the same time. All of what those words that he managed to find and deem the truest thoughts could never be relayed to the blonde - it's too unsightly. Sure, being the almighty and smartass teme he was, (a gentle smile from the thought) he already knew that his confession wasn't really meant to be in front of people...just him and Naruto. Then, he could maybe just accept things for them if the blonde would say no.

Maybe.

But the raven would enjoy just having the fox for company, and just all the while be the oblivious-to-his-own-wants-or-needs Sasuke, convincing himself to keep it at that. It's a fun relationship anyways, why not keep it at that? He gave an exasperated sigh. Maybe that was all he wanted for his birthday.

Spending time with the dobe.

It wasn't much to ask...well...except it was. The blonde is actually currently on a mission that could take more than a few days...no...erase that...Naruto just actually told him that he'd be leaving for a mission, and he might come back a week after, which was a week after the young Uchiha's birthday. Well, it wasn't like Naruto wasn't a shinobi or anything...he had missions too...he had to go out and everything... Hmmm... Gah! To hell with it! Fine! He just wanted to hide the fact that he wished that the dobe would actually remember his birthday and all, alright?

He gave his black hair a ruffle and groaned. He hated being desperate! Just plain hated it! He shuffled out of his seat, silently lying on the right side of the bed, his body in the same direction, causing him to immediately bring out his hand and grasp a certain picture frame.

It was Team 7 before things seemed to have gone...out of hand. His eyes quickly darted to the brightest mop of blonde that came from a childish angered face directed at an annoyed young pale Uchiha. He discarded the picture from those days back, but Naruto wanted him to have another copy, telling him to at least bring color and life into his home; it was also through that frame that brought the Uchiha to have done cleaning when Naruto came to visit one day, encouraging him to, actually leading them to a nonsense bicker. Sasuke smirked at the memory, as his lids soon slowly closed shut, not knowing if it was a dream or anything, when he heard a whisper on his ear,

"Happy Birthday...Sasuke...".

* * *

Sasuke groaned at the brilliant light that evaded through his eyelids that caused his awakening. Right. He forgot to close the window last night. He chuckled under his nose. He _was_ a teme. The Uchiha just tried to get more shut eye, only to realize that he'll never be able to get back in the world of slumber anymore. He gave a sigh and ruffled his mess of a hair and look everywhere upon the remembrance of last night's baffling dream. A voice whispering words meant for him, a voice he always wanted...

Naruto.

It was his voice he was sure he heard...but...sigh...who's to say that all his want and thoughts about the blonde couldn't have been the cause? It could easily be thought out that he WANTED to hear those 3 words coming out of Naruto's lips...besides, he already knew it was impossible since the fox was out in the first place. He gave an exasperated sigh. He definitely needed to stop thinking about Naruto...

...not!

Well, just not TOO much.

He quickly shook his head, already following his mental order, then soon got up, needing to start his routine to get the blonde out of his system for a while through training.

After a few minutes, the usual stoic raven came out of his house, all ready to go, checking his surroundings to makr sure nobody was going to tackle him, in case it was all a plan not to get him have a party. But after the short task was done, he found reassurance that it was safe to head on.

* * *

Given some long hours of training, Sasuke sprinted through trees, panting heavily as sweat trickled from him, soon making his way back home. He quickly jumped down upon arriving said area, slowly opened the door, already safely noting that it looked just how he left it.

Empty.

He gave a shrug then made his way upstairs to his room to grant himself a cool shower after heavy training.

The raven stripped off his sweat drenched clothes and proceeded to the awaiting sprinkles of water, moaning as it hit his bare skin. _Oh well, I guess still no party...wait...what? Hmmm...did it get to him already?_

Just like any other showers from trainings, it took the Uchiha a long hour before getting out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist while another one ruffled through his drenched hair. Soon, the raven got into his normal clothes - a black shirt, and khaki shorts - then made his way to his comfort of a bed.

Just when the Uchiha lifted the sheet, he heard a crash downstairs, immediately getting up, grabbing a kunai, grasping it firmly in his hand, as he made his way downstairs. _Was it this dark?, _the Uchiha thought, sensing little light from below. He checked the kitchen and the other surroundings, before making his way to the living room when he already found no one around. The moment his attention was placed in the living room,

"SURPRISE!".

The raven lowered his weapon, looking around, and was speechless. The room was surprisingly decorated already, some more stuff set up, and when he brought his gaze back around the room, all his friends were there, giving curt nods or mouthing a "Happy Birthday". _H - how were they able to keep things so quiet...? _Soon, he felt two pairs of arms latched on to either side of his.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!", the two figures cried out.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and gave a sigh. "Sakura, Ino, get off me...", he said in a monotonous voice.

The two did as told. "Awww...Sasuke-kun, didn't you not like it when we didn't throw you a surprise yesterday?", Sakura said.

Sasuke gave a sigh again. "So why didn't you? And why wait 'til today? Please tell me this wasn't all a part of a plan", he muttered while massaging his temples, a headache growing at the feeling of a party with _people_ again. Why did he say this has grown on him?

"Well", Ino chose to answer, "we were going to have a party on the real day of your birthday, but there was some change of plans...and this plan wasn't ours..."._  
_

The Uchiha raised a brow.

Ino only looked around, soon catching Kiba's eye and called out. "Where's - ".

The brunette just gave an eye roll. "Apparently asleep...". His hand soon was shaking something Sasuke didn't see since whatever it was, was being blocked by some of his friends but was on the couch, "Yo! Hey, get up...he's here...". What or whoever was on the couch gave a light groan and soon fell down. The figure sat up but was still unseen, and soon Sasuke was surprised to hear a familiar voice. "Hm? He is...? Ah!", the Uchiha's eyes widened when he spotted a shag of blonde and his eyes locked with sapphire ones, "HE IS!", the blonde shouted.

"Nice observation, Naruto...", Ino said harshly, but a smirk plastered on her face.

The pink haired girl smiled as well. "It's alright Naruto! Ino, don't insult him, he just came back from a mission", both blondes stared at her, "I'm just saving him today! I heard the mission was harsh...".

The blonde boy gave a smile. "Thanks Sakura, but it was fine...".

"Okay!", the pink haired girl said then latched on her best friend as they made their way, calling out a, "We'll be getting on something now! Guys! Come help! Oh and, belated happy birthday, Sasuke-kun!".

When the two girls left along with the others, the blonde man got up, legs a bit wobbly from previous slumber as he came to Sasuke while giving a rub to his eyes, soon some space only separating them, Sasuke noticing that Naruto was still in his Anbu uniform.

"Hiya Sasuke!", Naruto said in a hoarse voice.

The raven was still silent. _Naruto...Naruto's here? _Seeing the awaiting blonde, he dismissed his thoughts for a while and said, "_You _thought of this?".

The blonde gave a wide smile. "Yeah...How is it?".

Sasuke shrugged but smirked at the sight of the blonde in front of him. Right. In. Front. Of. Him! Only one word explained things as of now. "It was...un...expected...I guess...".

"Yeah? Because of this actually, we got to know we only had an hour to set things up...you take your time in the shower, teme!".

The raven raised a brow. "Stalking?".

"Teme! It's more of a find-an-opportunity thing!".

"Hn".

"Good job wasn't it? It was hard keeping quiet though, but we're ninjas! Silence comes through for us!".

"Hn. So...you just came back?".

At that thought, the blonde gave a yawn, but the raven noticed how he somehow looked away. "Yeah...helped for some time then things just got tiresome and all...".

But something was bugging the raven. "Just...today...or...what?".

The blonde's eyes wasn't connected with Sasuke's anymore. "Yeah...about...2 hours before we started preparing...?", then he slowly lifted his gaze back, eyes narrowed, "Aren't you suppose to know better, teme? I'm in my uniform!", Naruto said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone as he presented himself.

Sasuke gave a "Hn", slightly assessing the blonde. He already knew Naruto wasn't telling something. He knew him all too well to not notice that tone that was inserted into his voice. But why wouldn't he tell him? Sasuke suppressed the urge to suddenly soften his eyes and out of the blue ask the blonde what was wrong. He mentally groaned.

Naruto was just really his weakness.

To anyone, it would seem that Naruto wasn't hiding anything, he had already seen that working for others, but only he seemed to have found a way to lower the blonde's mask and make things come out to fully explain things. It just somehow works that way. And when things get to that already, Sasuke's need for the blonde to be with him quickly sets out in his mind, thinking how much he loved that he seems to be the only one who gets to understand the blonde more than anyone else, how much he loved that the blonde trusted him with his thoughts, how much he loved that they were...

Them.

Just them.

There was no way else on how the raven could explain it, since he was just in love with the idea. He just wanted Naruto to always trust that relationship they had...but...somehow...that was the problem. Naruto _does _only believe in that relationship. Yes, he got use to the idea, but he just wanted...maybe...more...

The raven shook his head, wanting to erase those thoughts for a while, as he brought his mouth to begin to say something, when suddenly, a familiar white dog, also known as Akamaru, came sprinting through the halls, soon, getting between the raven and the blonde, an unsuspecting happening done.

Sakura gave a wide smile as she and her friends gazed through the Uchiha's well-made cake. Now, all they needed was the birthday guy that they told Akamaru to pick up. She popped her head out of the room. "Hey! Akamaru! Got them al...rea...dy? O my God!", Sakura shouted out, her eyes widened.

The others, upon noticing her Sakura's words breaking down, followed her, getting out of the kitchen. Unfortunately, they were holding Sasuke's cake...that was now splattered on the floor.

"Wh - wha...!", Ino stammered, while everyone else's eyes were widened.

There, sprawled on the floor, that was obviously caused by a white dog, was Naruto, lying on top of Sasuke...

Lips locked.

Naruto let go first, getting out of their lying on each other position, cheeks totally flushed when everyone's eyes was on them. "Ah! I - I'm soooo sorry, Sasuke... i - it was...I - I didn't - Sasuke?".

The raven was frozen, though, his face tinged in red as well. _M - me and Naruto...just...just kissed! _His fingers soon slowly reached out to his lips as his eyes shifted to the blushing blonde. As if the kiss woke up Sasuke's I-want-Naruto side, his thoughts jumbled up to how he liked the feeling of the blonde's lips to his, how good to savor the taste of Naruto...and soon, his hand just went on its own and grabbed the blonde's wrist, getting up in the process.

"Sasu - ". But it was too late for the blonde. Yet again, his lips were being busied when it was connected back to Sasuke.

The raven on the other hand began begging entrance from the blonde, which to his surprise, Naruto gave. His tongue wandered around the blonde's mouth, wanting to get every taste of every part of it, and soon, his muscle of a tongue connected with Naruto's own, and a fight for dominance began, only to realize that there was a need for oxygen. The two immediately broke apart, heavily panting, Naruto totally red, while Sasuke suddenly got back to his self, eyes wide at the realization of what he had just done. But...

"Y - you", Sasuke said quietly as he covered his flushed face. He knew he just realized what the blonde just did back then. Soon, the raven wasn't actually able to continue. To his surprise, Naruto's eyes softened and gave a chuckle but still blushing.

"I - I actually planned on confessing when all of this was done", the blonde said quietly so only he and Sasuke could hear, "I didn't know you'd have to get your present at the beginning of your party...it's suppose to be in the end isn't it?", he blushed much furiously, "I didn't know you liked me too...".

Sasuke was still speechless. _Naruto...felt...the same...? _He was surprised when the blonde gave a chuckle again, and his eyes widened a lot more when his suppose to be gaping mouth was occupied - for the third time of the last minutes - by Naruto's lips, only a chaste kiss given this time. He gazed at the blonde like a blind man seeing once again, when Naruto gave the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

No fighting of urges this time.

He smirked at a realization.

The blonde was his.

He scooped up the surprised blonde, carrying him bridal style.

"T - teme! Put me down!", Naruto shouted as Sasuke just ignored him and faced their still shocked audience and said in his usual Uchiha tone. "You could all leave now...", he smirked when his gaze shifted to the resisting blonde, "I need some time to enjoy my present here...".

Naruto stopped moving around, blushing immediately at what Sasuke said, then smiled slyly. "Hmmm...your bed _did_ look nice last night...".

The raven smirked, his heart fluttering at the fact given to him, while he already started getting up the stairs. Holding Naruto in his arms was just too tempting. "Oh...so you _didn't_ come just today, did you, dobe?".

The blonde gave a wide smile. "Nope! Oh and...".

The two stopped midway up the stairs when they both got into a deep kiss, started by Naruto, until the blonde initiated the let go and said gleefully,

"Belated Happy Birthday, teme!".

* * *

Meanwhile, after the newly made couple got up and obviously into a room, the now total very shocked audience was still unmoving for some minutes until Kiba silently got out of the mansion, his ears immediately picking up the moans of the two, and soon followed by the others, when the sounds got audible enough for them as well.

* * *

**A/N: Lol! Just wanted to write that meanwhile thing coz you might be wondering what happened to the poor traumatized audience! Haha! Review! Help me by checking out my other fics as well!**


End file.
